carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vic Manley (1967)
Vic Manley is a 1967 album by Vic Manley, his third release and second album. It was released by Vogue Brunant in August 1967 and became a hit for Manley. Me, Me, Me, Me and What they do in New York were released as a single in 1966, and Take your leave backed with Wendy's Wednesday were the follow-up single released in September 1967. Track listing Take your leave Take your leave was written as a song detailing a girl wanting to get back with a boy, glossing over the fact she ended a previous romance and believes they can be together again without issue. Take your leave was released as a single in September 1967. This would be the highest-charting release, making it to number one while Me, Me, Me, Me could only achieve number 3 on the Hit Parade charts. Even in January 1968, it was in the HP top ten, remaining in the top 20 until March. Hey, hey, look at me I'm the face from your memories Yes, yes, it's the one The one you had left just that easily Now, now, you look so sad You look like crying cause your really bad I gave you just one chance You tore up our romance You left me at the dance Just take a glance Oh, oh, don't cry to me Now that I live so happily Go, go, you're not the one Fame and fortune have taught me some Why, why, would I still care I cannot wonder why you're still right there I really can't believe That you are so naive You forget your deceive Take your leave Funny Girls Me, Me, Me, Me Me, Me, Me, Me was a song about self-indulgence and narcissism seen in a lot of contemporary musicians. He sings about his <> and <>, and not so subtly takes aim at their lifestyle through song. This was released as a single in 1966. Manley wrote this on his own, using a restaurant menu to write on. Me, me, me me A pretty face if I can state my case Me, me, me me The greatest voice the world has ever heard I don't think that I am one to really brag too much Girls just love me Because they know I have the looks to love The Youth Sister of the Night Sister of the Night was an anthem to Koningstad, as Waterloo Sunset was to London and Il est cinq heures, Paris s'éveille would later be to Paris. Unlike those, it referred to Koningstad's Sister of the Night, a city <>, and its nocturnal life which began with the glow of cigarettes and ended with the first newspaper of the morning. This was Manley's most poetic song, co-written with Edgar Delatour. What do you know it is getting past eight And its not very late Just walk out the door it is no surprise To go see so many faces It's the city of kings when the sun is shining But it soon has to really leave The light of the street is the cigarette From every mouth on every corner When the lights are out, you will have no doubt There is a sister of the night Gentle people you'll see in the city street Going to find their fame and fortune When the lights are out, you will have no doubt She has a sister of the night Love It What They Do In New York Manley described What They Do In New York as <>. It was written at the same time as Sister of the Night and shared some similarities. Wendy's Wednesday Wendy's Wednesday is the more pop oriented song in the album. This was a song about a girl on a Wednesday, unhappy the week is not yet over but at the same time knowing she is almost there at the weekend. The song was written by Manley with Marisa in mind, but she rejected the song. This was tweaked and recorded by him, eventually being the backing song for Take your leave as a single. I Know So Happy I Know So Happy was inspired by the R&B song Have Love, Will Travel, as covered by the Sonics. Does It Really Matter You just think of the things, that nobody wants to say It's the work, from down there, but you just make your own way And they cry, oh they die, when the new ones tell them hey You're the fact, yes you are, of why we are in decay Release Cassette and CD Vic Manley was released on cassette fr the first time in April 1972. The album for CD together with new liner notes was released in June 1997. The CD was released by Epic Records, a subsidiary of Sony; Disques Vogue had by then folded and Sony took ownership of their catalogue. In 2014, Light in the Attic Records released a 180 gram vinyl, with the original design of the album with a pull-out booklet with the history of Manley and the album. Category:Music albums